1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycles used for touring long distances in an efficient and comfortable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many bicycles each with their special characteristics.
The Arroyo Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,568) is a bicycle which uses the motion of the rider's arms to help propel the unit. It is particularly useful for training for triathelons where the contestants must swim, run and ride a bicycle over long distances. The Arroyo Patent allows the triathelete-in-training to simultaneously exercise his or her arms for swimming and legs for bicycle riding.
The Speicher Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,205) is a golf cart which looks very similar to a recumbent bicycle. This golf cart allows the golfer to sit comfortably in a chair-like device while propelling himself or herself around the golf course.
The Dmitrowsky Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,448) is a regular bicycle with an additional chainwheel, chain, crankarms and pedals. Said additions allow the rider to assume a prone position in addition to the "normal" seated position.
The Bothwell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,249) is a handgrip for bicycles or motorcycles with a protective yoke.
The Kidney Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 846,033) is a prone bicycle adapted for racing purposes.
The prior art is also found in the lightweight racing bicycles available today. Titanium is very stiff and lightweight and has replaced many heavier, more ductile parts on the racing bicycles. Parts such as the frame are much improved when built with titanium. A new alloy, AerMet 100, could provide even lighter, stronger bicycle parts in the future. Weight is an important factor when determining the quality or efficiency of a bicycle. Racing bicycles under twenty pounds are not uncommon.
Another example of prior art is the ability to break the bike down into smaller parts for easy transportation. Quick-release hubs are useful when trying to put a bicycle in an automobile trunk. These quick-release hubs enable the bicycle owner to remove the wheels with little effort and requires no tools. These same quick-release devices are now being used to allow easer removal of the seat-seatpost assembly.